


The next time one of them says you’re soulless I might have to fight them

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ;), Aaron being a dick, Foxes call Andrew a monster, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misuse of percents, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, POV Neil Josten, Protective!Neil, Some Explicit Language - brief, but Andrew loves him anyway, protective!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Andrew is not a monster and definitely not soulless and Neil will fight everyone who tries to argue with him. That turns out to be Aaron.And what does Andrew do when he sees his brother is about to hurt Neil?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 418





	The next time one of them says you’re soulless I might have to fight them

The Foxes are planning their usual movie night, loudly arguing about which movie they’ve already seen. Neil doesn’t engage in the debate, since he barely recognizes the titles, but he frankly enjoys the mere presence of his friends, his family. The only two people missing are Andrew and Renee, who are having one of their sparring sessions, but Neil is sure they’ll arrive soon.

Suddenly, Allison turns to him with raised eyebrows. “Is your monster boyfriend coming as well?” She asks.

Neil glares at her. He hates very little things about his friends, but their attitude towards Andrew is definitely on top. “I don’t know, I’ll ask him. And do _not_ call him that.”

Allison sighs. “Sorry, sweetie, force of habit. Plus he doesn’t really help it with his behavior.”

Neil frowns. Andrew’s behavior was… decent at least, these past weeks. Not friendly, but Neil hoped he’ll get there eventually. “The way he behaves doesn’t make him a monster,” he hisses.

His tone attracts the attention of the rest. Dan gives him an apologetic smile. “Of course not,” she assures him softly. Neil suspects she’s sugarcoating him. “But we’ve never really seen him… you know, show emotions or anything.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Just because you haven’t seen it doesn’t mean it never happened.”

“And we should take _your_ word for it?” Aaron sneers.

Neil gazes at him and so does the rest of the Foxes. “What is that supposed to mean?” Neil asks coolly.

Aaron shrugs. “That we can’t believe you even your own name.”

They all stare at him. Nicky covers his mouth with his hand. Allison seems on a good way to punch him.

Neil narrows his eye at him. “You, from all people, should know that Andrew is anything but a monster.”

Aaron smirks. “What do you know? You’ve known him for what, a year? You have no idea what he’s capable of. Maybe he’s not a monster, but he’s soulless.”

Neil freezes. After all the things that happened, he doesn’t expect Aaron to be so mean. He stands up and walks to Aaron, jabbing his index finger into his chest. “How can you say that after all the things he’s done for you?” He growls. “You know what you are? You are an ungrateful selfish asshole.”

Aaron bats his hand away. “Shut up and stop sticking your scarred face into things you know nothing about,” he retorts.

Neil hears a gasp – probably Nicky’s – but he ignores it. He doesn’t care what Aaron thinks of him. “I wouldn’t have to, if you weren’t acting like a petty child.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Jesus, do you think that because you’re fucking my brother you can talk into my life?”

Neil grits his teeth. He wonders what would happen if he punched Aaron. But then he decides to do something much crueler. He gives him a cold smile and says: “I’m not surprised that with this attitude your mother didn’t love you.”

There’s a dead silence for about half a second before Aaron throws himself at Neil. Neil expects that, obviously. He is prepared for the punch, but for some reason it never comes.

The reason turns out to be Andrew. Neil doesn’t know how long he’s been there, how much he’s heard. But that doesn’t matter now, because Andrew grabs Aaron by the back of his neck, forcing him away from Neil and slams him against the nearest wall, pressing a knife against his throat.

“Easy, brother,” he says with a glint of his manic smile. “You know I hate when people touch my things, scarred or not.” So he must have heard.

“This is exactly what I was talking about,” Allison mentions wryly, her arms folded over her chest. She clearly doesn’t care about Aaron’s wellbeing. Neil doesn’t blame her. The rest watches Andrew with cautious expressions. They’ve seen Andrew attack quite a lot of people, but never Aaron.

“Andrew, let go of him,” Kevin says rather fiercely, but doesn’t dare to move. The blade is too close to Aaron’s skin and one bad move could mean a big mess.

Nicky’s almost trembling as he watches his cousins. “Andrew. _Please_ ,” he tries.

Big mistake. Neil sees the flinch in Andrew’s body at the word and how he clenches his jaw, his grip on Aaron only tightening.

Matt steps towards them with determined look on his face, but Neil is quick to block his path. “Don’t,” he says urgently. “I got this, okay?” Matt seizes Neil, then Andrew, but nods at last.

Neil takes a breath and carefully steps to the twins. Aaron looks like a deer in headlights. “Andrew,” Neil calls him softly. Andrew doesn’t look at him but based on the tension in his shoulders, Neil knows he has his attention. He walks to Andrew’s field of vision. “Andrew, would you look at me?” He asks in russian, hoping the different language will distract Andrew.

Fortunately, it works. Andrew pries his eyes off of his twin and glares at Neil. He doesn’t lower the knife though.

“I am okay,” Neil continues as calmly as possible. “He barely touched me. You don’t have to cut up his artery.”

Andrew watches him with blank expression, his eyes still dark, cold and distant.

“Since when does Neil speak russian?” Dan questions quietly.

“Since when does Andrew _understand_ russian?” Allisons asks instead of answering. 

Neil ignores them, focusing only on Andrew. He takes a step to them. “Can I touch you? Yes or no?”

Andrew’s expression doesn’t change. He seizes Neil’s hands, but nods. “Yes.”

Neil slowly, impossibly slowly, reaches for Andrew’s wrist and makes him lower the knife from Aaron’s throat. Aaron exhales in relief, but doesn’t dare to move. Andrew still has him against the wall. Andrew turns his attention from Neil back to Aaron. “Watch your tongue next time or you’ll lose it,” he hisses but backs away. With that he marches out of the room.

Aaron throws Neil a glance that clearly says: I told you so.

Neil rolls his eyes. “The words you are looking for are thank you.”

Aaron massages his neck with unreadable expression. “The words I’m looking for are fuck off.”

Neil decides he doesn’t want to start another fight, so he goes after Andrew, avoiding everyone’s look as he leaves the room.

As usual, he finds Andrew on the roof, smoking, acting as if nothing happened. At least his knife is safely hidden in his armbands.

Neil sits next to him, leaving few inches of space between their bodies. He doesn’t look at Andrew, instead occupies himself with watching the people underneath them.

“What have I told you about not fighting my battles?” Andrew asks after a while.

Neil snorts. “You’re the one to talk.” When Andrew glances at him, he smiles. “I’m able to handle Aaron.”

Andrew takes a drag from the cigarette. “Are you?”

Neil shrugs. “Would you kill me if I punched him?” It was no secret how protective of Aaron Andrew was. Neil certainly doesn’t want to test it.

“I’ll kill you one way or another,” Andrew replies flatly. “Eventually.”

Neil smirks. “Sure you will.” He sighs and risks another glance at Andrew. “You know I don’t care what he thinks of my scars, right?”

Andrew is suddenly very interested in his shoelaces. He doesn’t speak for a while, but Neil doesn’t push him. When he breaks the silence, his voice is quiet. “He was there.” Neil doesn’t have to ask what he means. Baltimore. “He saw how you looked then. He knows what happened…” _And he still has the audacity to point it out._

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care what he thinks,” Neil repeats. “And neither should you.”

Andrew gazes at him, studying his face. “If you don’t care what he thinks, why you went all defensive when he said I’m soulless?”

Neil sighs. “Because you are not. And I promised you that the next time someone calls you that, I’ll fight them.”

Andrew blows the smoke in his face. “You didn’t promise me anything.”

Damn Andrew and his eidetic memory. “Well, I’m promising it now.”

Andrew frowns at him. “I don’t want you to.”

Neil chuckles. “Too bad. I already did.”

Andrew rolls his eyes and looks away. “387.”

Neil grins. “Percents don’t work that way,” he points out.

“400.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
